


La enfermedad y la cura

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Melancholy, POV First Person, Regret, Unhealthy Relationships, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Bebo para no pensar en Remus, tumbado en nuestro dormitorio, para no imaginar esa arruga que seguramente está decorando su frente muy joven.Bebo, porque me odia cuando lo hago.Y un poco, al final, yo también me odio.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	La enfermedad y la cura

**La enfermedad y la cura**

  1. _ Beber para olvidar_

Círculos concéntricos.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

Hasta que no se hacen demasiados para contarlos.

Siempre encontré el Lago Negro de grande consuelo durante estos momentos.

La superficie del agua, de noche, trasfigura mi reflejo, mostrando el caos que impera dentro de mí.

Miro la petaca que está en mi mano, y bebo.

Bebo, bebo, bebo.

Bebo para no pensar en Remus, tumbado en nuestro dormitorio, para no imaginar esa arruga que seguramente está decorando su frente muy joven.

Bebo, porque me odia cuando lo hago.

Y un poco, al final, yo también me odio.

Luego, improvisamente, el agua del lago se para, inmóvil. Me asomo un poco más, casi como tuviera gana de caer, de dejarme envolver por su frío y húmedo abrazo.

Y veo lo que soy en realidad, lo que trato de esconder a mí mismo también.

Soy restos, y sé que él también lo piensa.

Dentro de mí y entre nosotros reina la confusión, se divierte jugando con nuestras sensaciones, con mi malestar que no encuentra respuestas.

Remus sigue buscando una manera de hacerme estar mejor.

Y yo… yo bebo, esperando que el alcohol que me quema las venas llegue a destruirme.

  1. _ Beber para no pensar_

Sonríe. Es una de sus sonrisas malditamente amargas, pero tengo que sea suficiente, porque sé que hoy en día no voy a tener más de él.

Se mira alrededor, reteniéndose apenas de reprochar mi perenne desorden.

“Veo que te aclimataste.” comenta, con una ironía que no le pertenece.

Yo le sonrío también, tratando que se sienta cómodo.

Está en ascuas, lo veo. Lo siento.

Fingiendo indiferencia, me voy en cocina, volviendo con una botella de Ogden.

“Tenemos que celebrar.” le digo, mostrando una alegría que en realidad no tengo.

Sigue mirándome, en los ojos una tristeza infinita.

“¿Cuánto podemos seguir así?” me pregunta, en baja voz, como si en realidad no quisiera una respuesta.

Se mi oscurece la cara, y pierdo la gana de fingir. Cerro los ojos despacio y suspiro.

“Tú eres el que insiste con el esconderse. Escondes tu maldito monstruo y escondes a nosotros, ¿no?” lo acuso, amargo. Se muerde un labio, insufrible.

“A mí también me gustaría ver la luz del sol, Sirius.” murmura. Yo bofo, sarcástico.

“No sé porque, pero suena mucho de gilipollez.”

No me responde, consciente del hecho que estoy harto de sus excusas. Se abandona en el sofá, mientras descorcho la botella y me pongo a beber.

Bebo, y sólo percibo el desorden, como si él fuera parte de eso. Improvisamente, sus palabras desvanecen, juntas a su cara.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Un silencio que pesa, que duele.

Pero que nunca heriría cuanto la consciencia del hecho que queremos algo diferente.

Él quiere pensar y razonar, yo quiero nublarme la mente.

Y bebo, para machacar la imagen de las precoces arrugas en su cara.

  1. _ Beber para confundirse_

Es el delirio. La pura y simple anarquía.

Docenas de personas ríen, bailan, se divierten.

James y Lily están al centro del salón, indiferentes a lo que pasas a su alrededor.

Querría unirme a ellos. Recordarme lo que es una sonrisa real, aprender lo que es la pura felicidad, la incorrupta, la desprovista de manchas.

Después lo veo.

Sentado en una esquina, una sonrisa que denuncia su insinceridad.

En una mano un viejo encendedor, que se divierte encendiendo y apagando, un gesto mecánico que le vi hacer un montón de veces.

En la otra, una copa de vino de elfo, casi vacía ya.

Me acerco a él, sin decir una palabra. Cuando soy a su lado es él que habla, mascullando, con el aire de quien no sabe exactamente donde se encuentra.

“Soy feliz por ellos.” comenta, como para justificar su comportamiento. Suspiro, me muerdo un labio y entrecierro brevemente los ojos.

“¿Pues por qué?” murmuro, con esa frustración que sólo él me da.

“Esto es todo lo que nunca vamos a ser.” contesta él, seco, con improvisa claridad.

Se pone en pie con escaso equilibrio, vacía el vaso en un sorbo y se va hacia la mesa más cerca, para derramarse otro.

Yo lo miro sin tratar de pararlo.

Sé que dentro de él nada está en su lugar, y que esta es su manera de reaccionar.

Me pregunto si no haya sido yo a hacerle esto.

  1. _ Beber para hacerse daño_

¿Cuánto pasó, Remus?

¿Trece años? ¿Catorce?

Y tú siempre estás allí, con algo de pelo gris más y la misma expresión.

A nuestro alrededor hay un orden innatural, que no me pertenece.

Pero no tengo éxito de verlo, no puedo ver nada de todo esto.

Sólo tus ojos, decepcionados, sólo una pregunta en esos.

Sí, soy borracho. Soy borracho de esta vida a mitad, borracho de aburrimiento, borracho de esta sensación de sofocamiento.

Borracho de Whiskey de Fuego, de todo el alcohol que encontré en esta maldita casa, en esto maldito orden, que no es mío.

Y que tampoco es tuyo, Remus.

Juego distraídamente con el encendedor, como una polilla atraída por esa llama, insignificante y llena de atractiva.

Es esto fuego que dentro de mí se apagó años atrás, extinto por el hielo de Azkaban, sofocado por las paredes de esta casa, fría como siempre.

Me falté tu calor, lo sabes. Como yo sé que ya no lo merezco, que no soy digno de mirarte en los ojos por lo que estoy haciendo.

Ha sido un tiempo cuando tú y yo nos escondíamos, pero siempre nos quedábamos juntos. Ahora estamos lejos años luz, y yo me escondo de mí mismo, para no ser obligado a mirarme en el espejo, para no ver en mi cara las señas de una gradual y constante ruina.

Y ahora que me veo en tus ojos, veo todo lo que siempre hui.

Eres brutal, Remus, y ni siquiera lo sabes.

Yo me consumo, y tú sólo te quedas mirando.

Porque eres siempre tú que pagas por mis errores.

  1. _ Beber para ser iguales_

Estás feliz, ahora.

Ahora que te escapaste del cautiverio de Grimmauld Place, ahora que me estarás observando, con tu sonrisa traviesa, riendo de mi debilidad, tan horriblemente humana.

Encontraste la libertad, Sirius. La que siempre quisiste, y que yo nunca tuve éxito de darte. Siempre te vinculé a mis decisiones, a mis comportamientos recatados, a todo ese amor que nunca supe expresar.

Y ahora, cuando ese mismo amor tendría que yacer bajo tierra, lo siento fluir en las venas, vivo.

Ahora que no estás aquí, ahora que no puedo ver tus ojos, y leerlos como si fueran uno de mis adorados e inútiles libros.

Tengo entre mis manos tu petaca. La miro, consciente de todos los problemas de que es testigo, creados los míos, resueltos los tuyos.

La descorcho, despacio, y bebo.

Querría decir que tengo asco por lo que estoy haciendo, que es un gesto infantil, que no va a deshacer los nudos que encadenan mi alma a tu recuerdo, pero, no se porque, suena mucho de gilipollez.

Bebo, y me gusta lo que siento.

Me gusta la confusión, me gusta la pesadez de mis parpados, cerrar los ojos y no ver nada, sino que tu cara.

Tenías razón, Sirius. Y lo entendí sólo ahora.

Disfruta la libertad, porque yo sigo siendo en cadenas.

Queda poco.


End file.
